Recently, an organic photoreceptor containing an organic photoconductive substance is most widely used for the electrophotographic photoreceptor. The organic photoreceptor has advantages such that the material responding to various exposure light sources from visible light to infrared light can be easily developed, a material without environmental pollution can be selected and the production cost is low, compared with another photoreceptor. However, only a drawback of the organic photoreceptor is weak in the mechanical strength and the surface of the photoreceptor is deteriorated or damaged for a lot of copying or printing.
Generally, in the electrophotographic copying apparatus according to Carlson method, a photoreceptor is uniformly charged and the charge is imagewise eliminated by light exposure to form a static latent image. The static latent image is visualized by developing by a toner, and the toner is transferred to paper and fixed.
However, the toner on the photoreceptor is not all transferred and a part of the toner is remained on the photoreceptor. When the image formation process is repeated under such the condition, a high quality copied image without any contamination cannot be obtained since the latent image formation is disturbed by the influence of the remained toner. Accordingly, it is necessary to remove the remained toner. A fur brush roller, a magnetic brush roller or a blade is usually used for the cleaning means, and the blade is mainly used from the viewpoint of the performance and the structure thereof. A plate of rubber elastic material is usually used for the material of the blade.
As above-mentioned, an electrical and mechanical force are directly applied to the surface of the photoreceptor by the charging means, the developing means, the transferring means and the cleaning means. Accordingly, a high resistivity to such the forces is required to the photoreceptor. Particularly, a high resistivity to the wear or scratch formation of the surface of the photoreceptor caused by the friction, and a high mechanical durability to peel of the layer caused by an impact by intruding a foreign substance or removing a jammed paper are required. Specifically, the durability to the damage and peel of the layer the same as that of an inorganic photoreceptor is strongly demanded.
Until now, various investigations have been performed to satisfy the requirements as above-mentioned.
It has been reported regarding the mechanical durability, that the wearing property of the surface and the toner filming resistivity can be improved by using a bisphenol Z type polycarbonate resin as the binder at the surface of the organic photoreceptor. Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (JP O.P.I.) No. 6-118681 discloses the use of a colloidal silica-containing hardenable silicone resin as the surface of the photoreceptor.
However, the photoreceptor using the bisphenol Z type polycarbonate resin is insufficient in the resistivity to the wearing and not has the sufficient durability. Besides, the surface layer of the colloidal silica-containing hardenable silicone resin is superior in the strength and is widely studied for the means for raising the anti-wearing property and the anti-scratch property which are the drawback of the OPC. However, a problem of the electricity property under a low humidity is raised when the siloxane resin is used in the surface layer. Although it has been tried for improve such the problem to reduce the surface electric conductivity by an addition of an electroconductive particle, a problem of occurring an image flowing under a high temperature and a high humidity has been raised. The inventors has found that the electricity property under a condition low temperature and low humidity can be improved by combining a charge transportable structural unit into the siloxane resin (Japanese Patent Application No. 11-70380).
However, a problem that the blade is apt to bend or warp accompanied with the raising the surface friction of the surface of photoreceptor and cleaning blade during the cleaning, as a result of incorporating the structure unit having transportable ability.